rvdfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lore
"Lore" (auch "Kanon" oder "Hintergrundgeschichte") bezeichnet innerhalb des WoW-RPs die Beziehung des Rollenspieles auf die vorgegebene Geschichte des Warcraft-Universums. Dies bedeutet, dass der "loregetreue Spieler" bei seinem RP darauf achtet die Warcraft-Hintergrundgeschichte einzubeziehen und nicht durch Einbringung systemfremder Themen zu verfälschen. Grundlagen Die Lore des Spieles World of Warcraft basiert auf folgenden Büchern und Spielen. Spiele *Warcraft: Orcs & Humans *Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness **Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal *Warcraft Adventure: Lord of the Clans (gecancelt) *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos **Warcraft III: Frozen Throne *World of Warraft **World of Warcraft: Burning Crusade **World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lichking **World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Bücher *Der Tag des Drachen *Der Lord der CLans *Der letzte Wächter *Krieg der Ahnen Trilogie **Die Quelle der Ewigkeit **Die Dämonenseele **Das Erwachen *Teufelskreis *Arthas. Aufstieg des Lichkönigs *Sturmgrimm *Weltenbeben - Die Vorgeschichte zu Cataclysm Mangas und Comics *Sunwelltrilogie **Drachenjagd **Eisige Schatten **Geisterland *World of Warcraft. Das offizielle Comicmagazin Pen & Paper - Regelwerke In "Eure Fragen an Creative Development #2" äußerte sich Blizzard auf die Frage nach der Kanonzugehörigkeit der RP-Bücher folgendermaßen: "Nein. Die Rollenspielbücher wurden geschrieben, um ein spannendes Table-Top-Rollenspiel zu schaffen, das manchmal vom etablierten Videospielkanon abweichen musste. Blizzard hat dabei geholfen, eine große Menge der Inhalte in den Rollenspielbüchern zu erarbeiten, also ist es nur natürlich, wenn Ideen aus dem Rollenspiel ihren Weg in das Spiel und den offiziellen Kanon finden. Es ist aber besser, die Rollenspielbücher nicht zum Kanon zu zählen, es sei denn, sie werden explizit eingeschlossen. " (Quelle hier) Der Vollständigkeit halber werden sie dennoch hier erwähnt, da sie mitunter eine Hilfe darstellen können bei Themen, welche bisher nicht an anderer Stelle geklärt wurden. *Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game **Warcraft: Manual of Monsters **Warcraft: Alliance and Horde Compendium **Warcraft: Magic and Mayhem **Warcraft: Lands of Conflict **Warcraft: Shadow and Light *World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game **World of Warcraft: More Magic and Mayhem **World of Warcraft: Lands of Mystery **World of Warcraft: Alliance Player's Guide **World of Warcraft: Horde Player's Guide **World of Warcraft: Monster Guide **World of Warcraft: Dark Factions Und wozu brauch ich das? Das Befassen mit einer umfangreichen Spielewelt, das Einlesen in eine komplexe Geschichte und das stetige Abwägen zwischen Spielerwissen und Charakterwissen über weitreichende Ereignisse der Spielewelt ist ein Haufen Arbeit, Arbeit die wir uns ja garnicht machen brauchen. Jeder hat Zugang zu World of Warcraft und kann dort nach eigenem gusto Rollenspiel betreiben, es gibt ja keinen nervigen Spielleiter der immer alles verbietet, warum also sollte man seine Phantasie so ätzend beschneiden lassen? Die Antwort steckt bereits in der Frage, in WoW gibt es keinen Spielleiter, der uns sagt, was wir dürfen und nicht. Nun treffen aber auf einem Realm schonmal hunderte solcher Individualisten aufeinander. wenn wir also ein Miteinander im Spiel haben wollen, müssen wir uns auf irgendwas einigen. Da aber jeder Rollenspieler in WoW wohl ein Interesse an der Spielewelt von Warcraft hat ist dies der einfachste gemeinsame Nenner. Auch wer sich nicht erst umständlich über alle Quellen ins Spiel einlesen will bekommt über Quests und NPC-Dialoge ohnehin ein gewisses Grundwissen vermittelt Die Lore will die Phantasie der Spieler also keineswegs einschränken - wer sich davon eingeschränkt fühlt sollte vielleicht eher überdenken ob WoW wirklich das geeignete Medium für sein persönliches Spiel ist - sie schafft eine Gemeinsamkeit die das Zusammenspiel aller Rollenspieler ermöglichen soll und auch kann. Lore =/= IC-Wissen Ein Einbeziehen der Lore in das Charakterspiel bedeutet mitnichten einen faktenteuen Umgang mit dieser. Die Lore ist sozusagen die Geschichte der Welt Azeroth, und zur Geschichte gibt es meist mehrere Meinungen, dies sehen wir ja auch in der realen Welt. Will heißen, nur weil die Lore als Geschichtsbuch festlegt, dass die Orcs unter Kontrolle der Brennenden Legion versuchten Azeroth zu erobern muss das nicht jeder Orc so sehen. Altorc Grommur Schwarzfell könnte auch die Meinung vertreten, die Orcs seien auf der Flucht vor der Sklaverei nach Azeroth geflohen und der Krieg entbrannte, weil die Völker Azeroths ihr Land nicht teilen und die Flüchtlinge aufnehmen wollten. Dieses Beispiel ist selbstverständlich heikel, da sich die Orcs durchaus ihrer Geschichte in diesem Punkt bewusst sind, dennoch wäre es eine Auslegung der Ereignisse, der man folgen kann. Ein aktuelles Beispiel. Garrosh forderte Cairne Bluthuf zu einem Duell auf Leben und Tod heraus, er gewann, da seine Axt vergiftet wurde. Niedergeschriebene Geschichte (Lore) besagt, es war Magatha Grimmtotem, welche die Axt vergiftete um Cairne loszuwerden. Dennoch kann sich jeder Charakter eine eigene Meinung dazu bilden, z.B. der verhältnismäßig junge Garrosh fordert einen alten Mann zu einem Duell, wie ehrenhaft ist dies wohl? Und da der alte Mann ihm überlegen war vergiftete Garrosh selber seine Axt um einen Vorteil zu gewinnen. Magatha war lediglich ein Bauernopfer, als man bei der Bergung der Leiche das Gift bemerkte, da sie ohnehin die stärkste Opposition des Taurenhäuptlings war, klingt es sogar logisch. Im Umgang mit der Lore im Spiel selber ist es wichtig sich bewusst zu machen, dass Geschichte immer von Siegern geschrieben wird, und je weiter ein Ereignis zurück liegt, desto schwerer ist es, die Version des Verlierers zu hören. Kategorie:Rollenspiel Kategorie:Guides